


虹色缝隙

by sissikahn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn
Summary: 老文甜甜的学校故事





	1. Chapter 1

虹色缝隙

 

（一）

 

那天有彩虹。  
如果除去魔法的雕琢，霍格沃茨的天空是鲜有彩虹的，而且，绝不会有两道。但那天就有。一时间，下雨这种寻常之事变得很不一样了。当时斯内普正要穿过公共休息室，一个二年级的女生跑了进来嚷嚷着，许多女孩都争先恐后地挤出阴暗的房间，想要将难得的彩虹看个清楚。能让女生们成群结队去做的事还不止这一件，但对于斯莱特林的女生们来说，那绝对是屈指可数。  
这阵骚动让斯内普在前往图书馆的路上耽搁了很久。不仅是因为那些拥挤着看彩虹的人们，还因为急切地想利用难得机会对天宣誓的无聊人士。  
“西弗勒斯，今天看在这两道彩虹的份上，别把我说的事当作玩笑好不好？”  
总是顶着乱蓬蓬头发的男孩挡在斯内普前面，就如同他这些天来每天做的事一样。听上去语气中更多的已经是乞求了，斯内普妄图绕过他，但很快发现这也不过是妄图而已。  
“够了，波特！我重复一遍，我从没有把它当作玩笑，”斯内普不得不直视上去，就算透过那层玻璃他也知道眼睛里写满的都是真挚，“但我想我早就明确拒绝了。”  
突然有一天，一个花费几年时间不遗余力地耍弄打击你的人对你说他其实是喜欢着你的，你会怎么想?当作玩笑一笑了之或是根本不要理睬——斯内普更希望能直接忘记詹姆·波特的存在——这似乎并不可能。  
“西弗……”“我们之间有什么必要直呼名字吗。波特？”“明明伊万斯就可以！”“你同她之间有什么共同之处吗？这是说不通的。”“我们都是格兰芬多的！为什么她可以而我就不行？！”  
斯内普想给他个白眼然后从他身上踩过去，以便能顺利走进图书馆；但詹姆不留给他任何机会，灵活地左扑右挡，再一次挽留了斯内普。  
“……波特，离我远点，这是不可能的。”“为什么？你身边没有其他人，你为什么不考虑我呢？”  
已经不是强人所难，而是无理取闹了。斯内普根本不想回答，没有理由；但如果不回答就会被一味地纠缠下去——即使知道回答了的话总会被对方找到什么破绽：“……因为你，还有你那帮朋友。”  
对面的那张脸上立刻放松了许多：“我很高兴听到你不是会所因为你不能接受男性，西弗勒斯。”这让斯内普立刻明白又一次被詹姆找到了破绽，“我不是第一次这么说了——如果你需要，我可以用任何方式来道歉，可以道任何次数的歉；而我的朋友们，我已经向他们表明了我的意思，所以任何事再也不会发生了！”好像是用了一口气说完的，詹姆深呼吸着停顿了一下，脸上挂起了淡淡的微笑，诉说着无比诚意。  
但是，道歉有什么用？斯内普层一直不能容忍这句话，总是不停地承诺怎样的道歉都愿给，可实际内容一次都没有出现过。就仿佛这些许诺不过是个可口的诱饵，等鱼一上钩挑起鱼竿从鱼嘴里掏出来还能继续对付下一条。  
“我不需要。”基本上已经是一字一顿了，斯内普边说便从詹姆的微笑中找到了空隙，穿越而过；詹姆想伸手捞他的长袍，但没及上斯内普不顾形象逃跑般的速度，任他滑脱出去。  
赶快离开这里……加快了速度，斯内普跟詹姆已有十步之遥；正当他想要放下心来的时候，就听身后一个略带迷惑而锲而不舍的声音说道：“可是你一直在看着我，不对吗？”  
斯内普知道自己不由自主地停下了，在别热的眼中他的背影肯定明显地僵硬了一下；只要有这样一个瞬间就足以被看穿，但他还是努力整理好了面孔，回身质问道：“我的眼睛看向哪里是我的自由。波特，你无权以此推断什么。”“不！很明显！即使你要装模作样，你的眼睛也能泄露一切！”这般的声量已经使路过的学生回头张望了，斯内普可以忍受詹姆所说的内容但不能忍受那些来自别人的猜测眼神，他走回来了几步，不安地打量着詹姆，想以最快速度找到语言去辩驳。  
事与愿违，他的脑袋中沸腾着煮开一锅厚厚的汤剂，连手中紧抱在胸口的魔药学课本都随着原料一起被扔了进去，升腾出一种未知的药剂。  
反驳他，西弗勒斯·斯内普，快反驳他……如此的想法在他的脑中也不知道反复了多少遍，来回冲撞着找不到出口。斯内普想说，注视一个人本身就有很多含义波特你不能按照按主观好恶来强加理解；仔细想想发现这就是承认自己没管住那该死的视线，于是想起用错觉来否定詹姆所察觉到的事实；更何况他对詹姆使用的那个“装模作样”很反感，光凭这一个词，他就可以否决詹姆本身的诚意……就在这样犹豫间，斯内普没能弄清楚自己究竟是在如何用眼神与詹姆对峙的，他只知道在詹姆充分体会了他的眼神之后，趁他没有防备，伸手将他拉了过去，几乎要撞进詹姆的怀里。  
“就是这样……你一直在这样看着我……”因为距离的缩短，詹姆的声音忽然间压得很低，让斯内普原本想进行的反驳失去了意义。他很快庆幸贴附在脸上的直发遮挡住了现在的表情，可到底能不能挡住内心那就是另一回事儿了。  
在不断与詹姆靠近的过程中，斯内普下意识地瞥了这条距图书馆不远的走廊一眼：因为那场彩虹的骚动，风一阵地来了又风一阵地去，现在四下里已没什么学生，只除却十米之外的廊下尚有两人；稍加观察便知道那是一对情侣，透过那石缝间的空档，在彩虹的映衬下用口唇来见证彼此的情感。  
就这样被自己对换了过去。斯内普察觉自己斜眼看去的动作被詹姆尽收眼底，随即慌得不知手脚该放哪里；就好像在期待同样的一个吻——认识到这点让斯内普忘记刚才的争执和现在仍沉浸在为争执寻找论据的心情中，想要立刻……逃走。  
但事实并不如他所想那样——斯内普刚合上眼睛，就感觉到有种烫热的湿气从眼睛上掠过。睁开眼思考了许久才知道，刚刚是被詹姆吻到了眼睛。  
“为什么你的眼睛看起来总像是快要哭出来呢？”詹姆的语调中充满疑惑，但神情里全是得逞的狡黠。那不是因为你，至少，不全是。斯内普很清楚他现在应当狠狠地拒绝，冰冷冷地不给对方留有任何机会和希望；他不能涉足于此，他没有资格也没有力量。  
“我妈妈曾经说过，彩虹的出现就像人们悲伤苦痛之后的笑脸，只要看着彩虹就能由衷地露出笑容。”  
……但是，詹姆，我看不见彩虹，我能看见的天空里根本没有彩虹。  
或许事情就是这样，斯内普想。就如同只有少数的人可以看见夜骐一样，只有少数的人，根本看不见彩虹。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

 

印象中的彩虹来自于孩童时在家中的角落里翻出来的很可能的是属于父亲的一本破旧童书。那上面除了色彩模糊的彩图，还有一段描述特征的歌谣。那时的斯内普仅仅是依靠母亲忙中偷闲念给他听来学习，所以只记得那些读音而不能理解所有单词的意思。  
仅凭那浅薄的理解，斯内普断定自己曾看过彩虹，在屋里最大的衣橱的缝隙中。  
他们俩总是吵架。如果父亲喝醉的话母亲肯定还要经受拳打脚踢。童年时代的斯内普一直在阴暗的角落里目睹这种暴力行径——要是抓住父亲不注意的空隙，他就会偷偷钻进那座木制的衣橱，紧紧关上门，就算仍然听得见声音，至少这个密闭空间能阻碍眼睛。  
衣橱的外面常亮着白色灯光，虽然黯淡，但还能在内部勉强分辨。白色投射到那细细的缝隙里时不再是白色，光的边缘被模糊了，像是墨水的痕迹被滴上清水一般，原先的轮廓晕染着延伸开来，不再是单一的色彩，似乎是把划入其中的颜色都分离出来，按某个次序参差不齐地排队列在那里。随着角度的不同，那些色彩也宽窄不一起来，在斯内普的心中，那大概是了解魔法之前最精彩的景象了，尽管橱子里稀薄的空气总是令他头晕目眩，但一看见这景象，他好像忘记了一切，整个身体都只包裹在那缕彩虹般的色带之中。  
他不止一次地想过，既然父亲对母亲总是那样过分，为什么母亲不离开他呢？姑且不谈麻瓜法律赋予的权力，母亲是个巫婆，想利用魔法脱离苦痛应该是轻而易举的事情。斯内普想起一种极端的可能，父亲剥夺了母亲的魔杖；转而眼前又闪过母亲用与她身材一样纤细的东西在厨房中指挥它们做出一顿晚餐。  
那就只有另一种可能，母亲是在贪恋父亲醉酒清醒后那种充满悔恨的温柔。尽管很短暂，父亲在回忆起自己先前的暴力时总会抱有深刻的歉意，说什么愿意用自己的一切来补偿她，说什么他再也不会这样了，说什么他只是被恶魔控制了身体，说什么……“我爱你”。  
对于母亲来说，这早就上瘾了。疼痛之后的温柔比一贯的温柔更迷人，就像斯内普在橱子中待了很久突然推开橱门的那一瞬间，前所未有的清新空气和灿烂光芒贯穿全身，连发梢都欢快地低唱起来，唱那些破烂童书上留下的歌谣，如同母亲唱给他听时的一样。推门而出的刹那，母亲的痛苦与欣慰仅仅地纠缠在了他的身上，感同身受的伤害，感同身受的喜悦，令斯内普一次又一次地放弃了逃离这个家庭的冲动。  
现在，也是一样的。霍格沃茨的斯内普早已远离了家中的衣橱，但每当他被詹姆和墙壁挤在中间的时候，他都能回想起那在橱子里看彩虹的童年，那种就算是代表痛苦也十分眩目的颜色。  
他总是问自己，我是何时默许他的，？我默许过他吗？真的能把我的沉默理解成默许吗？他不知道原本一直僵持在那里的詹姆和他究竟是如何突然发展到眼下的状况的。看似亲昵的出双入对就已经足以让了解詹姆的人下巴落地，那就更不用说这种行为。你大可以把它理解为纯粹的生理需要，也可以坚信着其中充满了爱情。  
至少斯内普知道自己沉溺其中。不管是因为前者，还是因为詹姆不断重复的那句“我爱你”。  
那句话，以前母亲只能在被痛打之后听到，奢望一般地听到，如获至宝一般地听到。斯内普这边却在随意间便能听见，反复多遍的，像是要洗脑般地回荡在耳畔，伴随着体内的冲撞，敲叩着他的灵魂，企图深深地烙刻上去。斯内普有时在想，这样的行为本身其实跟父亲对母亲做的那些没有什么不同，只不过父亲是在清醒之后温柔，而詹姆的温柔属于醉酒之中——至少就像是喝醉了一样。  
于是区别就更明显了。父亲是个酒鬼而詹姆不是；这等于是在梦幻般短暂的快乐中等待着对方清醒的一刻，母亲在父亲清醒时看见的是温柔，而他看见的只能是伤害。  
紧紧抓住詹姆的头发和衣领，斯内普才弄清楚这里并不如衣橱里踏实，身体里也是，身旁的人也是，仿佛随时都会离去一样，无论上一刻结合得多么紧密，下一刻也会彻底滑脱，远远悖离。  
詹姆说过，他的眼睛总是想快要哭出来一样；詹姆还说过，他每次高潮的时候都会流泪。斯内普不喜欢他这么说，因为他不喜欢听别人说一个自己不了解的自己。虽然他知道那些泪水是为什么而流，但他从来都不希望被其他人看见。斯内普告诉过詹姆自己家里的事，在他每次听怕了“我爱你”的时候；詹姆就好像是根本没有听见一般，更卖力地说着。似乎他找不到别的办法来说服自己，斯内普想。他是道难题，这位全校闻名的波特想挑战它，可终究没能解开。  
有时我在想，一遇到你，西弗，我曾引以为傲的口才就完全失去了效用。詹姆抚摸着他的头发吻着他的额头喃喃地说。我都不知道该说什么了，西弗……下次的魁地奇比赛你来看吧？  
斯内普不知道他是怎么把话题从语言扯到魁地奇上的，他只是找到了空隙汲取足够的空气，默默地听着詹姆的话，难得争辩上一句。他几乎不关心魁地奇比赛，也鲜少骑上扫帚，或许是因为那凄惨的飞行课成绩，或许是因为某个人笼罩在他身上的阴影，总之他不愿去魁地奇的场地。詹姆听了他的意愿总是立刻反驳说最初的几年我明明看见你在观众席上，只是后来突然消失不见了。  
那是因为当时有学长要求我一定要去，斯内普懒得回答，这很可能引起詹姆的另一重猜度，从而带来不必要的麻烦。但今天的詹姆没有注意到这一点，他继续在斯内普的耳边喃喃着：“如果你来看我的比赛，西弗，你一定会爱上我的。”  
就像那些没有头脑的女生一样？詹姆，你还是以前那样把我当作头脑简单的小孩，我为了那句话努力到现在你还是这样认为，詹姆，我该怎么办……将自己的身体在墙角便蜷起，斯内普没有意识地把本应说出的话藏掖在躯干的小匣中，越躲越深；像是已经嵌进了墙里。面对总是这样沉默不语、拒人与千里之外的斯内普，詹姆束手无策，他只会想那是不是因为身为詹姆·波特的自己，也只会想那是不是因为名为西弗勒斯·斯内普的童年，他不会想到所有的一切都因为西弗勒斯·斯内普本人。  
他从来都没有把自己当作一个完整的人，小时候他依附于母亲，稍大一点依附于伊万斯，进入学校依附于学长，而现在，他依附于詹姆——所有的载体中最令人不安的一个。  
所以他以为自己没有任何权力。  
真正的西弗勒斯·斯内普还在那里，在那间破旧屋子的衣橱里，从未推门出来过。他坐在一堆发霉的衣服当中，好像周围其实是空荡荡的一样，而自己正飘浮在母亲的腹中。真正的西弗勒斯·斯内普还没有走出来，他只是透过门缝间的光线看见了彩虹，所以也就看不见天空的彩虹。  
尽管彩虹不止一道。


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

 

西弗勒斯·斯内普最讨厌学期结束的那一天。虽然他是几个室友中最早收拾好箱子的人，但他总离开得最晚。  
而且，他很久没有参加过宴会了。就算与室友间的关系再冷淡，斯莱特林的学生们还是乐意相约一同前往的，因为在学年末的这场宴会上，校长邓不利多就会宣布本年度的优胜学院，斯莱特林的人们热爱这一时刻，享受胜利的时刻，或是对结果表现出深刻不满的时刻。  
除了最初的几年，斯内普从没有参与到这种时刻中来；就好像他并不属于这里，他不是个斯莱特林，甚至不是个霍格沃茨。他仅仅是在其中划出了一块地方，在魔法世界里的任何地方他都只属于这个地方。或许就是童年那衣橱的大小，或许是在寝室的那个共用的柜子。  
只有在学期结束的那一天，寝室里的柜子才会空出来；大家把东西都放进了属于自己的箱子里，没有人会在意那个柜子，就像没有人会在意斯内普的存在。最初大家还会呼唤他的名字，在确定没有回应时才会结伴离开；但后来向往着长桌的室友们就习惯了他的缺席，就像平时习惯了他总在用餐时间躲进图书馆一样，他们会对别的同学说，你知道的，西弗勒斯一直是这样，自从马尔福学长毕业之后……  
他曾经展现出的群体性不过是卢修斯·马尔福那半强制性的拉拢——斯莱特林的人们都不理解，在一个纯血统至上的学院里，混血出身的斯内普为什么可以得到身居纯血统顶端的马尔福的允许让其跟随身边，他充其量只是个勤奋的学生而已，除了孤僻大家看不到他的特殊之处。这种疑惑在一个格兰芬多男生的闯入之后更加明显，让斯莱特林们恨得咬牙切齿的詹姆·波特喜欢围绕在斯内普身边，最初是充满恶意的欺负，后来看上去就像是百般讨好又迫于身份不得不刻意收敛的尴尬。这不仅让斯莱特林怀疑起斯内普是不是学院的叛徒，也让他们猜测起斯内普的吸引力。  
在许多年后，当黑暗魔王一次又一次地横扫大地时，无论是斯莱特林还是其他巫师都越发迷惑，为什么西弗勒斯·斯内普是伏地魔最信任的那个人？为什么到他死前的最后一刻他都还坚信着斯内普的忠诚？  
或许这是一种天赋，斯内普想，连他本人都没有想过要利用的天赋。  
不过在霍格沃茨的斯内普没有意识到这一点，他只觉得自己是个不受欢迎的人，是个一直被别人的世界排除出去的人。每到学年结束的那一天，他都会躲进寝室里那个刚刚空出来的柜子，就像他在每个圣诞节假期所做的那样。在柜门关上后的时刻，斯内普感觉到了最纯的宁静，不必依靠书本，就这样安静下来。虽然中间夹杂着室友们的问询，但在紧闭的空间里声音只会布满外壁而不能透进来，就像是彻底被隔离开了，耳朵里好像有声音，可它们不会与肌肤有任何接触。  
光从缝隙里弥散进来，只有颜色没有响动。时间都已经变成了瞬间，而瞬间又立即成为了永恒。斯内普在永恒之中蜷缩着像个婴儿，怀抱着刹那般的永恒，清晰地睡去，显而易见地忘记一切。  
可是，很快，或者说过了很久，这种宁静便被打破。有人在敲柜门，强烈的震动通过四壁传不到他的身体，伴随着震动，声音也直接贴合在皮肤上，强迫耳膜分辨。  
西弗、西弗——那是詹姆的声音。斯内普假装没有听见，仍旧保持着原先的动作，好像自己并不存在于这里。  
当然，也不存在于你那里。  
西弗，你肯定在里面！如果你不出来我就直接开门了！震动的幅度越来越大，门都要被晃开了；斯内普找不到躲藏的地方只能缩得更紧，好像只是靠近门边就能被詹姆发现，他不想被詹姆看到这样的自己，不想让詹姆猜测出他的不堪与落寞。  
当门向外来开的瞬间，原本还在不停地呼唤着“西弗”的声音停止了——斯内普知道他看见了现在的他，正如紧闭上眼的他所不希望的那样。  
这才是安静的真正可怕之处。斯莱特林宿舍里并不明亮的光涌进狭小的柜子，淹没了斯内普；用尽全力闭着眼的他觉得不必睁眼便能看见那光亮，不由自主地胡乱向那光源挡去，但很快发现凭自己的力量是挡不住的。  
突然光线黯淡了些。突然在空中乱划的手臂被什么人抓住。突然从手肘上传来难以抵御的力量。在光芒被詹姆遮住的那一刹那斯内普险些睁开眼睛去确认。慌乱间，一脚踏空，斯内普差点失声惊叫出来；刚张嘴便落进别人的怀抱，连呼吸的机会也被顺势夺去了。  
很深的吻，就好像会被挖掘到身体最里层一样。不禁有些发怔，斯内普任由詹姆收紧手臂，整个人都依靠在他的身上，将一切都送给他。但他立即想起了什么挣扎起来，倾斜着上身要脱离吻的束缚，却逃不出怀抱的束缚。  
“我刚才到斯莱特林的长桌边找你，可你不再。”詹姆扳正了他的头，想让他正视自己，“我甚至去找了图书馆……后来我想你说不定在这里。”  
斯内普睁开眼，起初是一种不适应的迷蒙，与门缝中的折射异曲同工，将眼前的少年镀了一层缤纷的色彩；紧接着那层色彩都聚集到了詹姆的镜片上，流转着鲜活，跳跃地映在了斯内普的脸上。  
“……你是怎么进来的？”觉得不能再沉默下去，他选了个最无关紧要的话题，不敢直视詹姆，却又偏不开眼睛。  
“西弗，你忘了我们都是巫师了吗？”笑着抽出魔杖，在斯内普面前晃了晃，詹姆自豪地说，“出入斯莱特林还不是轻而易举的事！西弗，不问我为什么要来吗？”“……为什么？”  
“那个……”等斯内普真问出来时，詹姆倒有些犹豫了，抓抓已经乱得不成样子的头发，“我想你或许，或许并不想回那个家——如果是这样的话，暑假要不要来我家？”  
被这句超乎想象的话抓住了思考，斯内普完全失去了语言。先不计较有关家庭的猜测，詹姆竟然邀请他去自己家——难以断定他究竟在想些什么，斯内普发现自己向后挪动了一点，微弱的，但还是被詹姆察觉，于是反被抱得更紧。  
“为什么不去看我的比赛？”几乎是抱怨的口吻，詹姆的脸紧贴在斯内普的上面，令他异常窘迫。“你不去看看最终哪个学院是第一名吗？我想邓不利多教授已经宣布了。”蹩脚地叉开话题，斯内普希望詹姆可以离开。  
“谁在乎？！”他说得轻松，好像胜利已是囊中之物，“为什么不去看我的比赛，西弗勒斯？”  
逃不过去，斯内普低下头用连自己都分辨不清的声音咕哝着：“我去了……”“可我没看见你！你在哪儿？”复杂的喜悦从詹姆的脸上满溢出来。“……我站在，守林人的后面……”  
这让站詹姆愣了很久。他显然想起了海格饿身材，难以置信地弄明白了这是怎么一回事儿。他忽然间连续地叫着斯内普的名字，在间断的空隙里不断地吻着，眼睛、鼻尖、额头，或是唇，仿佛斯内普是块可口的糖果一般恋恋不舍。  
“暑假到我家来吧……”“不。”“为什么，西弗？”“……布莱克也在那里，不对吗？”“西弗，他有他自己的家……”“我也有我的。”  
“好吧，”詹姆拧不过他的坚持，只得妥协，“不过，你得允许我到你那里去找你——至少到你家附近。”  
或许刚才在詹姆的脸上看到的彩虹并不是因为长时间的黑暗造成的错觉，或许那里本来就有彩虹。斯内普重新审视了詹姆的面孔，没有找到他想看见的东西。  
不过，也许在未来的某一天，总会出现在那里的。  
我们的未来大概不一定能重叠，可能是死亡，也可能是婚姻，但我相信，它总会出现在那里，詹姆……是你让我相信……  
“西弗……”  
“嗯？”  
“知道你母亲为什么不离开你父亲吗？”  
“……”  
“那是因为她爱你。”  
西弗勒斯，那是因为，他爱你。

 

END


End file.
